fantasy_televisionfandomcom-20200214-history
WNLN
WNLN, virtual and UHF digital channel 38, is the flagship station of New Line Network, serving New York City, New York, United States. The station is owned by the New Line Stations subsidiary of Warner Bros. Entertainment. WNLN maintains studio facilities based at 30 Hudson Yards in the Hudson Yards Redevelopment Project on the West Side of Manhattan, with the sales department based at the Time Warner Center on Columbus Circle in Midtown Manhattan. WNLN's transmitter is located atop the Empire State Building. In the few areas of the eastern United States where a New Line station is not receivable over-the-air, WNLN is available on satellite via DirecTV and Dish Network (the latter carries the station as part of All American Direct's distant network package), which also provides coverage of the station to Latin American and Caribbean countries. It is also carried on certain cable providers in markets where a New Line affiliate is not available, and on JetBlue's LiveTV inflight entertainment system and Delta Air Lines through Dish Network. DirecTV also allows subscribers in the Los Angeles market to receive WNLN for an additional monthly fee. History WNLN first signed on the air on January 22, 1968. The station's studio facilities were originally located at Second Avenue and 14th Street in Manhattan. This station was branded in the late 1970s and early 1980s as "New York 38", becoming "New Line, New York 38" by the mid-1980s, and "New Line New York" during the 1990s. During the September 11, 2001 attacks, the transmitter facilities of WNLN, along with several other New York City area television stations and several radio stations, were destroyed when two hijacked airplanes crashed into and destroyed the World Trade Center. After resuming over-the-air transmissions, the station broadcast from the Empire State Building in midtown Manhattan, returning to the original transmitter site used from 1968 to the 1970s. It was also previously seen unscrambled on C-band satellite but this has since ended in the early-2000s, when it switched to a proprietary digital satellite signal. In January 2014, WNLN formally announced it was moving most of it's operations, including all of it's newscasts, in early 2019 to 30 Hudson Yards, which, like the Time Warner Center, is developed and owned by The Related Companies. On March 15, 2019, after 16 years at the Time Warner Center, WNLN officially relocated these operations and began airing newscasts from 30 Hudson Yards, effective with the noon newscast. Sales, however, will remain at the Time Warner Center until 2021. Website history * wnln.newline.com (1996-2000) * newline38ny.com (2000-2006) * news.newlinenetwork.com/newyork (2006-present) Digital television Digital channel Analog-to-digital conversion WNLN shut down its analog signal, over UHF channel 38, on June 12, 2009, the official date in which full-power television stations in the United States transitioned from analog to digital broadcasts under federal mandate. The station's digital signal relocated from VHF digital channel 8 to UHF digital channel 38. News operation WNLN presently broadcasts 29 hours and 30 minutes of locally produced newscasts each week (5 hours and 30 minutes on weekdays, and one hour each on Saturdays and Sundays). Category:Channel 38 Category:New York, NY Category:New York Category:New Line Network affiliates Category:WarnerMedia Category:Television stations established in 1968